


One Job

by scrappymitchell



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 1x09 Mattress Scene, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, F/F, This is What Happened Okay :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Jamie assured Dani that she could build the bed all on her own. She was wrong.[continuation/what happened from *that* 1x09 scene]
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 703





	One Job

Dani was without a doubt going to kill her. Actually maybe kill is too strong of a word, she struggles to even kill the spiders in the flower shop but she was certainly going to yell. Jamie assured her that she would have their newly bought bed all set up and made for their bedroom. This was, quite literally, Jamie’s _one_ job. To just ensure that they had a bed to sleep in tonight after all the hassle of moving.

Dani went out to run some errands before picking up some house decor and told her she’d be gone for a few hours. _“Enough time for me to put the bed up_ .” Jamie had insisted to her, along with _“I’ll get started on the bed, Dani. It’ll be easy.”_ After Jamie turned down the options from the store they bought it from to have the deliverers set it up for them. Dani thought they should’ve gone for it, but Jamie insisted on otherwise.

So Dani had been gone for around five hours and Jamie was still standing in their bedroom not having done anything at all. Oh no, that wasn’t true, she _did_ put the mattress up against the wall and got the bed-slats out from the box. But that was it. She stood there and just stared at it, rubbing her thumb against her fingers during her thinking, glancing to the damn instruction manual of which had been no help at all. Then she heard the door creek from it’s opening along with Dani’s sweet voice calling out “Jamie? I’m home!”

“Shit,” the brunette whispered beneath her breath before spinning on her heel and stepping out the room, pulling the door _almost_ shut behind her as she made her way down the hall and did her best to be extra sweet “Alright, babe? Find what you wanted?” 

“Yeah,” Dani said brightly, with more excitement in her face as she lifted out of one of her large bags two portraits, both paintings of colourful birds, “aren’t they pretty?” 

Jamie smiled to her tightly and nodded as she leaned against the wall “Lovely.”

“I thought they could look nice above the bed.” 

Jamie raised her brows slightly and forced herself to nod, _act natural_. She smiled innocently once again “Right, yeah. Reckon we can do that.”

“How is it? Is it comfy?” Dani squinted to her, “have you tested it without me?”

Jamie laughed breathlessly before shaking her head “No, no-”

Dani stepped forward to go see for herself and it was just a gut instinct for Jamie to step in front of her, but she couldn’t form any words that would be good enough for a distraction, Dani cocked her head slightly in a curious stare “What’re you…” 

“Y’know,” Jamie waved a gentle point to Dani. “Have I told you...how pretty you look today?” 

Dani pinched her brows to her “Yeah?” she goes to take another step, and so does Jamie, “Jamie-”

“Why don’t we just look at what else you’ve got?”

There was then a small silence, and quickly the penny dropped in Dani’s head. That bed was not fucking done. Dani raised her brows and said her name in a slower manner. _Jay-_ **_me_ **. Which always told Jamie herself that, oh shit, you are in trouble. She didn’t hear it often which is how she knew. 

Jamie let out a nervous stumble of a laugh “Okay listen-”

“Are you serious!” Dani exclaimed with frustration, this time managing to pass Jamie and go into the room, which Jamie trailing behind to build up some kind of explanation. Dani opened the door “You said-” she looked at the still empty area where their bed should be and everything still dismantled, she slapped her hand down to her side and turned to her girlfriend “ _I’ll get started on the bed, Dani. It’ll be easy_.”

“I did try.” 

“Five hours, I’ve been gone five hours! You had _one_ job...that you chose.” 

Jamie continued to nod as she edged herself closer to Dani. “I have a perfectly good explanation.”

“Oh, I’d like to hear this.” Dani said in a still frustrated laugh, trying to ignore the fuzzy tingly feeling she always gets as soon as she feels Jamie’s touch such as the hand that slid to her waist, she tried to keep her face straight and not melt to pieces. Because yes she was still mad, Jamie had insisted so much that she could do it and it’d be no problem and to _leave it with her_ , that Dani did quite gladly and was quite looking forward to breaking it in when she got home. 

Jamie thought quickly on what would be the easiest way to defuse sweet Dani’s annoyance, and then it came to her, she smiled as her voice softened when drawing the blonde closer “I wanted to show you how it’ll support your back against the wall.” 

Dani rolled her eyes “Jamie-”

“Nah, serious,” Jamie proceeded to press Dani’s back against the mattress, burying her face in the crook of her neck to kiss her, “see?” 

Dani rolled her eyes once more and tried to keep annoyed at Jamie trying to make joke of it, but with the combination of the gardeners lips on her neck and her hand squeezing her ass before climbing up hold her waist and their legs starting to entwine, Dani couldn’t help this time but melting and a smile spreading to her lips as she giggled and put her arms around Jamie’s neck. 

“Okay,” Dani laughed breathlessly, her leg riding a little further up to Jamie’s waist. “Stop,” she said so even despite the fact that she wrapped her arms even more around Jamie’s neck. 

Jamie just giggled and got away with kissing her neck just that little bit more before hearing Dani softly moan and then speak in more of a whisper “I’m trying to be mad.”

Jamie pulled her face back but kept her body pressed against her “And how’s that goin’ for you?”

Dani just looked into Jamie’s eyes and glanced to her cocky smile, _God_ she really knew how to defuse an _almost_ domestic. Dani just groaned with her smile never fading and put her hands to Jamie’s cheeks before pulling her back in for a kiss. Jamie smiled against Dani’s lips before she rested her body back up against her and deepened the kiss by brushing her tongue into her mouth, Dani moaned softly as her fingers curled into the small strands of hair that were sticking out the bottom of Jamie’s bandana. 

Another delicate moan came from Dani’s mouth as Jamie’s moved back to her neck. Dani closed her eyes for a moment and sighed out “You know, this would be even better...if we had a bed to go to.”

The brunette snorted a laugh against Dani’s throat, chuckling as she pulled back and now being the one to cup Dani’s face as she said in mid laughter “I’m sorry, baby. Really I am, look-” she started to turn to behind her, “I’ll give the instruction book another go,” she then turned back to Dani who had her head resting against the mattress, Jamie slid her hands back around her waist “I’ll sort it. Really this time.”

Dani hummed stiffly before she lifted her head back up “Give me five minutes.”

Jamie stepped back as Dani moved out of her hold “For what?”

The blonde shrugged, as though it was obvious “To get changed into something better in building a bed in.”

Jamie cocked a brow as her small smirk returned, leaning an arm against the mattress “You’re gonna help me build the bed?”

“Well it’s not like you did so good by yourself.” Dani teased dryly as she began to pull her shoes off, Jamie just raised both brows for a swift moment again and leaned her back against the mattress. _Point taken_. 

* * *

It took them a while, a long while actually. Dani did see Jamie’s point when she said the instructions were shit. They took a few breaks here. One where Jamie got out of her shorts and into more comfortable attire as the day went on and then for lunch and then for dinner, Jamie was on tea duty throughout the day, because lord knows they had enough problems with Dani trying to craft that problem. There was also then a brief pause when Dani tried to understand Jamie’s reference of _dinner_ to also being tea, how there were two meanings from where Jamie was from, that it meant both the drink and meal. Dani thought it was ridiculous and made zero sense. Jamie remained unapologetic. 

After countless other silly conversations, some of which ended in them having to stop from laughing so hard, collapsing onto each other which then also led to the bed being delayed to being built even longer as some of the conversations and laughter ended in them making out on the floor. 

But eventually, when it had gone dark outside and all that could be heard from the streets were the people laughing that were heading into the local pub, the bed was finally done. They both sat up against the fall as they now looked to the bed, almost endearingly as if they had just brought home a child. Dani blew out a puff of air to get the hair from her face, sitting in her sweats, plain tee and one of Dani’s oversized flannels. 

“See?” Jamie started, turning her head to Dani. “Told you it’d be easy.”

Dani scoffed a small laugh as she swatted Jamie’s arm before slapping her hand into her palm and linked their fingers together, dropping her head to Jamie’s shoulder. “You’re my favorite.”

Jamie hummed a chuckle, turning her head back to Dani to press a kiss against the top of her head “You’re mine too, Poppins.” 

Dani looked up to her with her cheek still resting at her shoulder, speaking in her angelic soft tone “Today was a good day.”

“Yeah,” Jamie whispered, curling Dani’s strand of hair behind her ear before trailing it down her jaw, “it has been.” 

Dani lifted her head up more and smiled at her gentle “I love you.”

Jamie brushed her nose against Dani’s as she slowly leaned to kiss her, whispering right before doing so. “I love you too.”

Their lips came together once again, Dani cradling Jamie’s jaw as she pulled them closer, her legs draping over Jamie’s as the brunette pulled her closer. Dani smiled between the kiss, quickly then going back for more. Jamie hummed as she slowly pulled away “Oh, you know what? I’ve got an idea.”

“Yeah?” 

Jamie hummed once more, her forehead coming to softly press against Dani’s whilst keeping the eye contact for when she whispered light heartedly “Let’s get in bed.”

A burst of laughter came from the back of Dani’s throat, pulling her head back and looking at her girlfriend in the midst of her laughter and nodded “I like that plan.” 

Jamie got up onto her feet and stood in front of her, holding down her hands which Dani took without hesitation, both with gleaming and happy looks on their faces. Jamie pulled her up and still holding onto her hands, she walked backwards right to the bed, sitting down on it before she pulled Dani down with her, earning another set of laughs to come from them both before they engaged in kissing one another some more. 

Just holding onto each other tight and enjoying every single moment. Savouring it. The way they fit together and they each other, they now knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own. They were so ridiculously in love with each other. 

They got changed once more finally into their pyjamas. Jamie made them both another cup of tea for the night, they were yet to have anything in the bedroom mind, no television or anything right now which was where they planned to have it instead of the living room. Everything in this apartment was bare at the moment, tomorrow they would start decorating. Right now they had no need for anything other than each other. They got in bed with their drinks and cuddled beneath the covers before slowly drifting to sleep in each other’s arms. 

As Dani said, today was a good day. That was all they lived on, it was all their strived for on their day to day basis. The bed was now built and now was the beginning of what was going to become their home. 

_Their_ home. Where so many more happy memories would fill up the walls and remain in their hearts, the rest for them to build was their lives together, their future, because they were going to have one. _One day at a time_. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave thoughts!


End file.
